


Late Night

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Maura calls Jane in the middle of the night. Just to get her mind off the nightmares
Kudos: 32





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Shortfic for the 2019, 12 Days of Christmas Challenge

Even as Maura dialled Jane’s number, she felt foolish.

After all, what sort of Medical Examiner had nightmares during a case and couldn’t sleep? Given her job contained elements that would  _ give  _ most people nightmares, it seemed ridiculous that she had spent the better part of three hours struggling to sleep. It was just that every time she closed her eyes, the nightmares started to come back piece by piece. And of course she knew they weren’t real but reasoning something didn’t always solve the problem.

“Rizzoli”, Maura jumped at Jane’s abrupt greeting, then berated herself. Jane had probably been sleeping and hadn’t checked the caller ID before answering, just assuming it was a work call.

“It’s me”, Maura said.

“Is everything okay?”, Jane shifted from brusque to concerned with barely a beat, she was probably already reaching for her keys and preparing to run out the door. 

Just as Maura was about to explain why she was calling, she heard a ping in the background on Jane’s end.

“Is that your microwave? Are you only just eating now?”, Maura asked and she turned her clock around to check the time, “Jane, it’s two in the morning”.

“Did you call me to scold me on my eating habits?”, Jane asked and Maura heard the sound of the microwave door being opened and shut, “I didn’t finish up at the station until late and then Jo Friday needed a walk-”

“Okay, okay”, Maura sighed, sitting on the end of her bed, “At least tell me it isn’t pizza again”.

“It’s not pizza again”.

“Now I’m not sure if you’re just saying that because I asked you to and it actually is pizza”, Maura lay back on her bed.

“It’s really not pizza, it’s that meal you made and had leftovers for. You know, the one I couldn’t pronounce”, Jane said, “and since you made it, it must be healthy. And since it’s healthy, it doesn’t matter what time I eat it”.

“That’s not quite how it works Jane…”, Maura sighed but she couldn’t help but smile. 

Fifteen minutes later and she hadn’t actually gotten around to telling Jane about her nightmare - she insisted to herself as she hung up and got back into bed that she would talk to her about it tomorrow - but she did feel calm enough to try sleeping again. So in a roundabout way, the phone call worked.


End file.
